


The Reveal

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Romance, slight graphic warning for first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: Oh look its a reveal fic... a wing reveal fic *Set after 3x06*





	1. Truth

It was that drawling part of the day for Chloe, she was sat at her desk writing up her report on the latest case they had closed, with the rush of the precinct as background noise as many where saying their farewells and going home for the night. Chloe had nearly finished her report, but found it had taken much longer than usual as her mind kept drifting to her partner, or more so for what happened a few hours ago.

Lucifer had been, well… Lucifer. Her day was filled with smirks, snarky comments and innuendo filled jokes that she always rolls her eyes at, even though she does find them secretly amusing. Everything was normal in their weird routine.

They had just brought in a suspect who was in the interrogation room as she was catching Dan up on the case. Lucifer had apparently gotten impatient and went in himself which she was made aware of by a scream a few minutes later.

She had rushed over and opened the door, seeing the suspect on the floor with a hand out in front of him and true fear in his eyes. When she had drawn her eyes to Lucifer, his back was turned to her but she could see how tense his whole frame was. She escorted him out and away from the suspect, outside the room.

“What the hell was that?” She had reprimanded with a whisper. It was a common occurrence for Lucifer to get a suspect frightened from whatever tactics he had but it was rare for Lucifer himself to get so wound up that he wouldn’t even look her in the eyes or answer her. Instead he had moved forward a step towards the window in the door they had just come out of, his back turned to her. She had begun to worry and had unconsciously reached out to place her hand between his shoulder blades. He had quickly stiffened and turned round with a step back, traces of fear and something else in his dark eyes.

She had acted on impulse to comfort him that she had forgotten where her hand had touched. _His scars_. The last time she had reached out for them, early in their partnership he had a similar reaction but this time it seemed fearful rather than sad.

“Lucif-“She had begun to apologise before he hurriedly cut her off.

“Sorry Detective, I-I have to go.”

“Are you okay?” She had asked and when he had finally looked her in the eyes she wished he hadn’t because what she saw was so raw it had made her breathe hitch. He must have noticed she had seen it for he plastered a smirk on his face before replying.

“I’ll be fine.” He had said before saying goodbye and walking out of the precinct. That had been 4 hours ago and after a quick confession from the suspect who was still shaken up from his encounter with Lucifer she was filling in the paper work, with her mind replaying them last 5 minutes over again. Why did she even care this much? Yes, he was her partner and her friend but he was also Lucifer, he would get weird about something but still be in the next day like nothing had happened. 

She had told herself to stop caring so much; she had even tried to move on with some success by having been on a few dates with Marcus. So why was her stomach twisting with such unease when she thought back to that look in his eyes? Why did she just have an urge to hold him until that look has gone and would never return?

She shakes her head and comes out of her thoughts, realising she had been unconsciously playing with the bullet that was around her neck. She stares at it for a few moments, remembering when he had given this sentimental gift to her. She also thought back to his confession when he had thought she was asleep, showing that he did care about her, in what way she doubts she will ever know, always sending off such conflicting signals, but yet always there for her, so why shouldn’t she do the same?

With that in mind she finishes her report and calls Dan telling him she will be late home where he is minding Trixie, as she leaves the precinct and gets in her car, on her way to Lux.

She pulls up outside the club and is welcomed by the bouncer on the door. She takes the elevator up as flashes of sheet covered furniture intrude her mind. She reprimands herself for letting this fear get to her again. She thinks of what to even say to him and comes up blank. She just wants to make sure he is okay, that’s what partners do. That’s what friends do. That's what _they_ do.

As the elevator doors open she walks out with resolve, ready to find out what was up with him and to at least try to make it better, letting him know that she is here, but that thought was cut off when an anguished cry followed by a bloodcurdling scream came from the direction of the bathroom. Chloe felt her heart stop and her insides curl at the sound, before running towards it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucifer sat at his piano in the penthouse, mindlessly pressing random keys with one hand, the other currently nursing a half empty bottle of whiskey. Thanks to his superior biology it had taken him 2 other full bottles to only now get him feeling the effects of the alcohol rushing through his bloodstream, better than nothing he supposes.

His day had not been the best, well the last few weeks really if he was being truthful with himself. It was today however that everything was just getting to him, and by that he meant his father. Already handling the abandonment and the attempted manipulation of his life, add on his newly regained wings and well… it was all getting too much, he felt he was in a spiral and can’t stop, his emotions heightened and fragile.

He had gotten angry at the suspect today in the interrogation room, and before he knew it he felt the blinding sensation between his shoulders where his wings appeared or more so reappeared yet again for that matter. It had caused the man to scream but he had paid him no attention, too absorbed in his own anger, he didn’t even fully register the detective taking him out.

The only thing that took him out of his tense state was the feeling of a hand where his wings were. He had felt such a blind panic that he had physically flinched and turned to the detective with fear, believing he hadn’t hidden them and she had seen. A brief glance at her face told him she hadn’t and when she had asked if he was okay, all the pain and anger he was feeling flooded him because no, he really was not okay. He had realised a second too late that his face must have shown this as the detective had concern written all over her own and it was just all too much.

He had left right then, giving a fake smile to try and cover up what they both know he had shown. He drove home at a ridiculous speed and ignoring the early party regulars, headed straight to his penthouse to his variety of top shelf liquor. 4 hours later and he was finally inebriated and ready for the task of cutting of his bloody wings…again. He sighed and took one last swig from the bottle before slamming it down harshly and removing his shirt on the way to the bathroom, picking up the celestial knife that had become as much as a razor now days. He leaned his arms against the counter, looking at the mirror directly in front of him, bringing his wings into the physical plain of existence. He stared at them intently, all sorts of emotions rising within him.

Many had adored his wings, the most beautiful wings of all the angels, he had even loved them once upon a time, but then they had come with him while he fell, and all he could see when he looked at them was betrayal but yet he kept them as a reminder of everything, maybe even clinging to that hope maybe someday.. .he didn’t even know what he hoped for. Then he had left hell and come to LA and told Maze to cut them off, he wanted a complete new start, nothing of his old life as reminders. After all that, he has miraculously got them back and he honestly didn’t know how he felt about them. It was a mix almost of everything he had ever felt for them; love, betrayal, hope, belonging, out casted, manipulation. He didn’t want any of it, so with resolve he straightened himself up and moved the knife to his left wing where the appendage connects to his back.

He began to slice into the skin roughly, wincing at the stabbing pain as he felt blood trickle down his back. It had always been painful to do this, but something was different this time. As he cut harder, his eyes began to water as the pain increased tenfold causing him to let out an unexpected loud cry. The pain was making him even angrier so he carved harder reaching the bone of the wing and bloody hell he had never felt such pain, realising a second later he had screamed from the agony, making him drop the knife to the floor and blood gushed down from the open wound.

He looked up at himself in the mirror, seeing tear tracks down his ashen face and white wings stained with blood. He didn’t understand why it was so unbearable, it always hurt but it had never hurt like that before so why?

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and a worried Chloe Decker ran in only to stop dead in her tracks. Lucifer looked at her through the mirror in horror as she takes in what she is seeing, her eyes wide and face quickly going very pale. He couldn’t even process what was happening, he only continued to stare at her face, noticing her breathing had become quicker as he watched her eyes take in his blood soaked wings for the most part, but also her eyes flickered to his wet face, and the blood stained knife on the floor. He found it in himself to turn around and put his wings back so they were no longer visible but he knew the damage had been done.

He heard her gasp slightly when they disappeared and she stared at him for what felt like an eternity.

“They – You- “She mumbles loudly while looking around erratically before breathing out shakily “You’re the-“she left open and all he could make his body do was a nod of his head in confirmation to the unfinished question. She drops her eyes back to the knife on the floor and he follows her line of sight. She paled even more than he thought possible before she gulped and looked back at him.

“What did you do?” She whispered, obviously horrified at the whole situation, and Lucifer found it hard to even answer her, but somehow managing to respond as softly and quietly as he can, trying everything not to scare her away that is if he hadn’t already.

“I-I was, I was cutting them off.” He said and he sees her take a shuddering breath.

“Why?” She asks him so quietly if it wasn’t for his supernatural hearing he wouldn’t have made it out. He felt his own heart pounding in his throat as he took her in before answering in the simplest way he could.

“They’re a gift from my father that I don’t want.” He states.

“From your fath- oh god” She blanches as she takes in the revelation and he can see her inner turmoil and all he wants to do is comfort her. He takes a step forward and reaches his hand out causing her to take a step back with something he had always dreaded he would see in her eyes: fear. He felt his eyes stinging as she grasps her head with both hands, shaking it slightly.

“I-I can’t.” She says before she turns and leaves the bathroom at a fast pace, moving himself in to action because he can’t just let her go, not like this, he couldn’t bare it. He catches up with her as she presses the elevator button.

“Detective I-“She holds up a shaky hand to stop him from what he was about to say and steps into the elevator as the door opens, still facing him.

“I’m sorry, i-i just can’t right now, please just- please.” She chokes out. The elevator doors begin to close and she looks to the ground.

“Chloe” He pleaded, voice breaking on her name as the doors shut and his heart shatters.


	2. Aftermath

Chloe was startled awake by the feeling of movement beside her, turning to see her daughter sound asleep next to her. She sighed and cuddled Trixie closer to her as she let her mind wander.

As soon as she had left Lux she had gone straight home, thanking Dan for staying with Trixie later than arranged and all but kicking him out and telling him she would see him on Monday. She had gone to Trixie’s room and picked her sleeping form up into her arms and carried her to her own bed, just needing to hold her close after everything that had happened that night. It had been a restless sleep, only getting half an hour here and there before her mind woke up to go over everything.

She sat awake most of the night thinking about how Lucifer, her best friend, was the fallen angel, he was the devil, which meant everything that went with that was true; meaning her roommate was a literal demon, Lucifer’s brother Amendial was actually an angel and their father was God. It nearly sent her into a panic attack and was giving her a splitting headache. Everything she had thought was fake, all the stories that she had no time believing in, they were all true and it felt like her whole world was off kilter.

She turned her head to look at the window and through the curtains she could see the sun only just beginning to rise. She sighed and got to move up and out of bed, she was too wound up to attempt to go back to sleep. Her movement had stirred Trixie from her sleep as she lifted her head off the pillow, eyes squinting open.

“Mummy?” She questions and Chloe strokes her hair before tucking her back in.

“Sssh baby, go back to sleep it’s still early, Mummy’s just going into the living room okay?”

Trixie grumbles in response already having fallen back asleep and Chloe smiles down at her daughter before leaving the room and going to sit down on the couch, mulling things over again and again and finally found her heightened panic was retreating slowly but steadily.

About 40 minutes later, she felt her mouth was extremely dry and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, until the front door opens and Maze walks through with an overnight bag over her shoulder, obviously back from a hunt.

“Decker? What are you doing up at this time? Don’t you humans like your lie ins on the weekends?” Maze asks as she throws her bag off to the side and approaches the kitchen. Normally Chloe wouldn’t have thought anything of Maze’s comment, would have passed it off as Maze being Maze, but now that she knows the truth, that Maze isn’t actually a human, it made Chloe feel uneasy and she tenses slightly, only offering a shrug for she couldn’t find her voice in that moment.

Maze frowns and looks around, her gaze landing on Trixie’s open bedroom door. “Where’s Trixie?” She questions and Chloe can’t help but notice the concern that flickers over her roommates face. She is able to find her voice again and replies.

“She is fine; she’s just asleep in my room.” Chloe says, averting her eyes from Maze, looking towards the floor.

“Chloe, are you okay?” She hears Maze say with what seems like genuine worry and catches her boots making a step closer to her and she reflectively tenses even more, which does not go unnoticed by Maze. She looks up and sees her roommate staring at her for a moment before a look of understanding crosses her face.

“You know.” She states blankly and Chloe moves her head in confirmation. Maze’s jaw tightens and she clenches her fists, making a sound of frustration.

“I’m going to beat his ass. I told him to tell me when he told you. I wanted to be prepared so I would have given you space.” Maze states angrily.

“He didn’t.” Chloe speaks without realising as she was stuck in thoughts of the events of last night.

“What?” Maze asked confused. Chloe shakes her head to clear it from the images of angelic white and blood red that seemed to be seared into her brain.

“He didn’t tell me. I saw him. He didn’t know I was coming round.” She responds in an almost monotone voice. Maze frowns before letting out a soft “oh” knowing what Chloe must have seen for her to now believe.

“What happened?”

“I left.” Chloe states remembering how it was all too much and she felt the need to take flight and get out of there.

“You just left?” Maze said a bit harshly, slightly miffed at Chloe it seems for running away.

“I found my partner with fricking wings coming out of his back, which all at once confirms that everything he had said about him being the devil and angels and demons and god are all true, so yeah I panicked and I ran.” Chloe says defensively and Maze frustration leaves her features as she nods her head and sighs.

“Yeah.” She looks up at Chloe with sadness in her eyes. “I’ll leave. I’m guessing you don’t want a demon as your roommate, especially around your kid right?” She finishes quietly with a broken laugh, so unlike her that Chloe just stares. Maze takes the silence as her answer as she picks up her overnight bag and heads to the door.

“Maze.” Chloe says before she opens the door. Maze turns her head over her shoulder, face passive but hurt was clearly shining in her eyes. “I know you would never hurt Trixie or me, I know you are my friend and I know you care about us. I know that. This isn’t a permanent thing; I just need a bit of time to get my head around all this.” She finishes and sees the hurt in Mazes eyes evaporate a small flicker of something akin to hope replaces them. She gives Chloe a small smile.

“You know Decker, maybe you need to talk to a human who knows what you’re going through. Go talk to Linda, maybe it will help.” Maze says and turns opening the door and closing it behind her.

So Dr Martin knew as well? She vaguely remembers Lucifer saying awhile back how he thought he had broken his therapist and she didn’t want to see him, maybe that was when Linda had found out… She decides that she will go and see Linda; it would probably be very helpful to talk to her but for the rest of the weekend she decides she needs to sort out her thoughts and just spend time with her daughter.

 

 

Monday comes around quicker than she expected but she was glad to throw herself into her work and let it take over her thoughts. She had done a lot of thinking over the weekend when she wasn’t occupied with Trixie, and she felt she was beginning to sort through things, and by that she means that she no longer fills with anxiety over the truth, yet it still puts her slightly on edge. She thinks back to what she said to Maze before she had left. She had meant what she said, she knew her demon roommate cares for them and she knows deep in her heart that Lucifer does too. Yet, she still finds herself unable to confront him and feels it is for the best that he hadn’t shown up to work today.

The next 3 days pass by at work and she starts to feel a slight ache in her chest as she sits at her desk, occasionally glancing at the empty seat across for her.

“Still no Lucifer? Man he must be super sick.” Ella comments as she stops walking on her way to the lab. “I hope he is okay.” She says with concern.

“Yeah, me too.” Chloe whispers, once again unconsciously playing with her necklace as Ella walks away. She comes to realise the ache in her chest is because she misses him. She misses her best friend, but still she feels so unsure about what to do. Should she go and see him now? No, she knew what her next step was and that was to confide in someone who knew what she was going through. So, after work Chloe drove to Dr Martin’s office, knocking on her door and entering with permission.

“Chloe! Can I help you?” Linda asks from behind her desk, clearly surprised to see her in her office.

“I know that Lucifer is devil.” She said blandly before continuing “I saw his wings, unintentionally and Maze, who I know is actually a demon, told me to come to you because apparently you know too.”

Linda stared at her with her mouth agape for a few seconds. “oh. Oh.”  She replied before opening her bottom desk draw and pulling out a full bottle of bourbon. “I think we’re going to need this.” She says as she pulls out two glasses from the same draw. Chloe nods and moves towards the couch as Linda brings herself and the glasses and bourbon over and sit beside her.

An hour goes by as they drink, not yet having discussed what Chloe came here for, Linda was letting her take her time until she was ready to talk. She sighed heavily as she begins to feel the buzz of the bourbon and decides now is probably the best time to start. She clears her throat and turns towards Linda who is watching her expectantly.

“How did you deal with it?” Chloe asks with a frown. Linda chuckles slightly before answering.

“I didn’t, or not very well. It turned my world upside down and I was terrified.” Linda admits and Chloe nods in understanding.

“But you are completely okay with it now?”

“Yes, I mean sometimes it still seems surreal but I’m not scared of them. Maze was actually the one who made me okay with it.” Linda remarks as she takes a sip of her drink before continuing as Chloe listens intently. “They are still the same people that you know; they have never lied or pretended to be someone they are not.”

Chloe mumbles in agreement because Linda was right, they had always told her who they were, Lucifer promised that he never would lie to her and he never did, she just didn’t believe. She knows that the Lucifer that she knows, the one she has worked with for a year and a half was the real him.

“Let me ask you something Chloe.” Linda interrupts her thoughts. “Are you scared of him?”

_Do I scare you?_

_No._

She is back to sitting in the car on that stakeout so early in the partnership, how he had seemed so relieved when she had said no and she knew that it still held true even now, she wasn’t scared off him.

“No, not of him, I was scared of the fact everything I thought I knew was wrong.” She admits and Linda hums in understanding.

“You’re right, you shouldn’t be afraid of him, I’m not anymore because I know him. He’s my friend and he is a _good_ man.” Linda says before hiccupping, the drink obviously affecting her strongly, not that Chloe can talk, she was feeling it too. All her emotions were flooding her and she didn’t have any control of the truthful words that came out of her mouth.

“I miss him.” She whispers to herself mostly but Linda must hear. She was also worried about him. She could not forget what she had seen, what he had been doing to himself, it made tears form in the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t tell Linda this, it just seemed too personal, and if she did she thinks she might cry.

“Then why don’t you go to him?” Linda inquires with a tilt of her head. Chloe fully delves into her feelings for why she hasn’t gone to him yet, only doing this now for she had wanted to bury it behind the whole revelation of the existence of divinity and yes that had thrown her but she had come to terms with it (mostly).The true reason she hadn’t gone to him yet she realises, was because she was _hurt_.

“He could have showed me his wings but he didn’t, and I feel like that means he doesn’t trust me or care about me enough for him to show me who he really is you know.” Chloe admits and feels a stray tear roll down her cheek that she quickly wipes away. Linda lets out a humourless laugh before shaking her head and sighing, placing her glass on the table.

“Screw it!” She exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. “As I’m not your therapist and I care about the both of you because you are my friends, not to mention that I am very drunk right now, I’m just going to go ahead and say it. Lucifer does care about you; he cares about you deeply, he is in love with you Chloe.” Linda reveals all in one breathe before she smiles. “Wow it feels good to finally get that out there.”

Chloe stares at her, trying to comprehend what Linda had just revealed. She shakes her head vigorously.

“No. no he doesn’t he- he, Linda he was the one who didn’t want to become something more, he was the one who ran off to Vegas and got married.” Chloe says defensively.

“Yes well that’s a bit more complicated but he did that, in his mind, for you.” Linda states. Chloe stares for a second, utterly confused. Linda takes in her expression and sighs.

“He found out that you were blessed to be born, a miracle in other words, but your parents were blessed by Amenadiel to have you by order of God. He put you in Lucifer’s path and gave you the ability to not be affected by his gifts.” Linda explains and Chloe feels like her head is about to explode. She was a miracle? What does that even mean? That’s going to take some getting used to.

“Why?” was all she could ask, why was she a ‘miracle’. She mentally scoffed at the word; she wasn’t anything special she was just Chloe Jane Decker.

“That’s all anyone knows.” Linda pauses for a second. “Lucifer however believes that you had no choice in how you felt about him, he thinks that your feelings weren’t - _real_.” Linda finishes with a shake of her head.

Oh. He thought she was what, forced to feel for him, that all her actions have been controlled by his father and she had no choice in the matter?

“That’s bullshit.” Chloe says angrily before downing the rest of her drink and refilling it. Linda nods in agreement as she takes the bottle out of Chloe’s hand and fills her own glass up again. “I know what I felt was real.” She stated quieter this time but with as much certainty.

“Felt or feel?” Linda asks and when Chloe doesn’t answer, a small smug smile appears on the therapists face before she masks it with a more neutral look. “Do you think that maybe this is another part of the reason why you haven’t gone to him yet? That now knowing the complete truth about who he is, you still feel for him the same way?” Linda asks her and Chloe doesn’t know how to answer the question so she asks one of her own.

“How do you know? How do you know that he has feelings for me?” She says quietly needing to know if she should even go looking within herself to figure out her own feelings if his are hidden as well. Linda lets out a loud chuckle and downs her drink.

“How do I know? Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s the way he looks at you or maybe it’s the way he talks about you when you’re not here, or maybe it’s the fact that that man would do anything thing for you, he would die for you, in fact he ha-“She cuts herself off suddenly with a look of guilt crossing her face as Chloe felt her heart lurch in her chest. He had died for her?

“What?” she asks in a shaky voice and Linda bites her lip and grumbles.

“Oh oh I should not have said that.” She moans as she puts her hands in her head.

“Linda, when?” Chloe pressures, voice still unsteady and heart beating erratically. Linda sighs and removes her hands from her face and looks her in the eye.

“It was when you were poisoned.” She states in a whisper and Chloe feels her stomach turn.

_“Well look whose back. You didn’t die after all. That makes one of us.”_

“He went to get the antidote ingredients to save you.” Linda remarks watching Chloe as she breathes through her nose, trying to calm her erratic heart. He had died and gone to hell just so he could save her. Chloe felt herself going dizzy from the information and the alcohol.

“I think you should probably talk to him about it all.” Linda offers. “I’ll order a cab and get you home. Come on.” She takes hold of Chloe’s arm and drags her off the sofa and out of the room, locking the door after they had collected their stuff.

Chloe didn’t say much on the ride back to her house, Linda sitting in silence next to her as she let her hazy mind run over everything Linda had told her this evening. The cab pulled up outside Chloe’s apartment all the lights off as Trixie was staying over at Dan’s tonight. She opens the door but before she slides out she turns back to Linda.

“Thank you… for helping me and telling me what you did.” Chloe gives a gentle smile which Linda returns and she gets out the cab and goes into her house and straight to bed. All the information and roller-coaster of emotions that went with it with the addition of the bourbon has made her exhausted and she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

 

She was woken up to the shrill of her mobile phone and as she gets up to retrieve it she is hit with the lovely effects of a hangover, great. She sighs and answers the phone without looking at the caller id.

“Hello” She grumbles out.

“Chloe? You okay?” Dan’s voice comes through from the other end.

“Yeah I’m fine why? Is Trixie okay?” She asks.

“Yeah she’s at school. I was wondering because you’re not, well, here at work.” Dan states and Chloe quickly turns to look at the clock on the nightstand and felt her stomach drop when she read it was 11:36am.

“Crap! I overslept; I’ll be there in half an hour!” She hung up before Dan could respond and rushed to get ready.

She got into the precinct just after 12 and threw herself into her work, feeling terrible for being late, so she makes the decision to stay at work later to make up for it, Dan was minding Trixie again tonight so she could do it.

It was around 9pm that Chloe found herself still at work, making up the missing hours when the Lieutenant walked up to her desk.

“Decker, what are you doing here?” He asks, arms crossed and eye brow arched.

“Marcus, hey, I was making up the time for being late, I’m sorry.” She gives him an apologetic smile for that and for the fact she had hardly spoken to him since everything with Lucifer had happened and she felt bad.

“Actually I’m glad I caught you alone, I need to speak to you.” He said and Chloe was bracing herself for his accusations of ignoring him and the like but was not expecting what came out of his mouth.

“Us dating, I don’t think it’s the best idea, we should probably quit it.”

“Oh, urm okay.” She answered, shocked. Yet she found that she wasn’t really upset about it if she was honest; he was a nice attractive guy but…

“I mean it’s obvious you still have strong feelings for Lucifer and that’s okay because I realised I’m not ready to move on from my wife yet.” He smiled sadly and she didn’t know what to say so just nodded.

“You should go and sort it out, it’s obvious it’s the reason Lucifer hasn’t been in the past week and why you look miserable while playing with that necklace all the time.” He states bluntly and she realises she is doing just that now and lets it drop back onto her chest.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” She offers. He smirks slightly before shrugging,  
“Always am. Go now and sort it, and I hope your ‘thing’ with Lucifer works out.” He draws the word thing out, making fun of what she had said to him few months ago.

“It’s…complicated.” She said with a frown. He stares back at her for a moment before a small smile tugs at his lips.

“The best ones always are.” He offers and turns to leave throwing a “Goodnight Decker” over his shoulder and heading to his office, leaving Chloe with a decision on what to do next.

 

* * *

 

“You look terrible brother.” Amenadiel states bluntly and Lucifer gives a humourless snort as he continues to take drags of his cigarette, mindlessly playing a tune on his piano as his brother stood to the side, watching him with pity.

“Yes, well I’m not exactly in the mood to make myself fashionable right now. In fact, I’m not in the mood for company so if you would bugger off that would be much appreciated.” He stubs out the rest of his cigarette and runs his hands through his unkempt curls and sighs when his brother doesn’t move an inch and continues to stare at him. He felt himself getting angrier and fixed Amenadiel with an icy glare.

“Luci, I know you’re upset but you just need to have faith.” His brother suggested and he scoffed.

“Faith?!” He spat the word back at him, how could he have faith in anything after all that had happened to him.

“Yes brother, faith. Faith in Chloe. She will come around.” Amenadiel offers softly and Lucifer feels the anger drain out of him instantly at her name and it is replaced with hurt and defeat. He knew his brother was right though, he always had faith in the detective, he is the only one he truly relied on, the only one who he believed in, but now she wouldn’t even see him and the faith he had in her being there for him was starting to waver, not that he could blame her for he was the devil, a monster that encompasses all of evil in the minds of humans.

“Please brother, leave me be.” He asks weakly, too exhausted from his heartbreak to show a strong front. Amenadiel nods reluctantly and goes to leave but not before squeezing Lucifer’s shoulder. He leaves in the elevator and Lucifer begins to play the keys again, no real song, just strings of melodies that he realise all hold melancholy tones. He feels something wet run down his left cheek and he reaches up to wipe away the embarrassing drop, an emotional breakdown trying to emerge from within. He already let it happen once after the detective had fled, and he swore he wouldn’t let himself go there again, although he always seemed to be on the brink.

He hears the elevator ding, signalling the doors opening on the floor and sighs heavily, of course it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of his brother, the stubborn ass.

“I don’t need any more words of inspiration, so please brother, just leave me alone.” He grits out, grinding his teeth as frustration starts to build, he doesn’t even turn to face him, eyes down drawn to the keys on his piano as he sees another tear splash onto it.

“Hey.” A beautiful familiar voice calls out that he would have never expected to hear for a long time, causing him to spin round on his stool and take in the miraculous sight of Chloe Decker, standing in his penthouse after everything. He felt his heart twist as he looked upon her beautiful face before finding his voice, only one word leaving his lips in awe.

“Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Marcus is actually a nice guy lol  
> but yes a good look into what Chloe went through after the reveal i hope you all enjoyed it  
> Linda deserved to finally tell these two idiots that they felt for each other okay!  
> please leave kudos and comments it makes my day <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in 5 days late with a Starbucks in hand* Sup *takes sip*  
> Okay hi im late im sorry i had uni work but heres a 4k chapter all deckerstar so hopefully that makes up for my tardiness hehe  
> last chapter of this fic and its the first multichapter fic i have actually completed so im very proud lol  
> THANK YOU ALL FOR WHO LEFT KUDOS AND COMMENTS THEY HONESTLY MAKE ME SO HAPPY ILY  
> unBeta'd so sorry for mistakes, i really need to get a Beta...  
> Anyway Enjoy <3  
> HORIZONTAL LINE MEANS CHANGE IN POV

They both stare at each other, Lucifer drinking in the image of her after what seems like a lifetime but has in reality only been a week. He was utterly confused to why she was here but he felt lighter in her presence that he couldn’t question it right this moment. Instead just revelling in the fact she was standing in front of him. He watches her eyes move over his form and take in his dishevelled appearance before she gulps quickly.

“I think we probably need to talk right?” She offers nervously, causing a pain in his chest at how anxious she was just being in the same room as him. He stays silent for a moment before remembering to respond. He clears his throat while quickly rubbing his hands down his face to remove the evidence of his near breakdown and gestures towards the couch with his hand.

Chloe nods to herself before moving in the direction of the couch, eyes downcast and hands wringing together as she walks past him. He stays as still as stone as she passes him, trying not to instil anymore fear into her of him than she has.

He releases his tense position slightly to move as she sits down, heading towards the bar and picking up a bottle and holding it in her direction.   
“Drink?” He asks her with a waver to his voice. He tries to clear it with a cough as she looks up.

“Oh, probably not, not after yesterday, thanks.” She murmurs and he frowns as he puts the bottle back. She had been drinking? That was very rare for the detective. The revelation of who he was and her fear of him must have pushed her to it. He feels a wave of immense guilt crash over him at the thought.

He keeps his distance and only moves a few feet from the bar, giving her space as he waits in anticipation, tension coursing its way through his entire body.

She stares at him for a brief moment, confusion on her face suddenly changing to understanding and then… _guilt_? He didn’t understand why on earth she would be feeling guilty. It was him who had caused her all this grief.

“Lucifer, you can come and sit down, it’s okay.” She speaks softly, with a hint of sadness to it that makes him even more confused, but he does what she asks and moves slowly to sit on the opposite couch across from her, feeling her eyes on him the whole time.

He sits stiffly and tries to summon something to say but he found himself tongue tied with trepidation. It seems that Chloe didn’t have that problem as out of nowhere she speaks into the silence that had grown between them.

“So… you’re the actual Devil.” She says plainly in more of a statement than a question but he finds himself answering it anyway.

“That I am.” He replies warily with a self-deprecating smile, breaking eye contact. He really doesn’t think he could bare it to see that fear of _him_ in her eyes once more. He hears her sigh deeply and out the corner of his eye, she moves herself closer so she is on the edge of her seat.

“Lucifer, please look at me.” She pleads and he knows he can’t deny her anything so with reluctance he meets her strong gaze head on. To his utter relief there was no fear residing in her beautiful blue-green eyes, instead they held a hint of compassion which only perplexed him further. She must have seen his confusion for her mouth upturns faintly in a comforting gesture.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly, voice barely above a whisper. He blinks a few times, face passive but emotions on overdrive within him. She was clearly sincere and remorseful in her apology but he couldn’t understand why the hell she was apologising to him when it should be the other way round. He was the monster; he was the one that terrified her.

“I’m sorry Detective, I don’t quite understand, why are _you_ apologising? It should be m-“He is cut off as she talks over him quickly.

“I do. I do need to apologise. I need to apologise for the way I acted that night.” She says with conviction and all he can do is stare at her, his mouth open marginally. 

“I can’t say I’m sorry for running away, because I’m not, I needed to get out. But what I am sorry for is leaving and letting you think that I was terrified of _you_.” She says softly, sighing before continuing. “Because I wasn’t Lucifer, I was not scared of you; I was scared of what you being _you_ meant and everything that came with it. Not to mention that you also had giant wings coming out your back and yeah it kind of freaked me out. But I wasn’t frightened of you. I’m _not_ frightened of you, Lucifer.”

He found it difficult to fully comprehend what she was saying to him, for how can she not be afraid of what he is? Of what he represents to all of humanity? He felt the smallest spark of hope flicker inside him but what she was saying was unbelievable. Unbelievable to the extent he feels she must be lying to him. His jaw tightens and he feels his frustration rise.

“I’m the Devil, Satan himself, evil incarnate. Don’t lie to me, how could I not terrify you.” He growls, teeth grinding together as Chloe brows furrow at his tone.

“I’m not lying to you. Would I be here right now if I was?” she responds to his aggressiveness firmly. “The man i have worked with almost every day for the past year and a half, that’s the man I know and he is not evil. He is my partner and my friend.” She finishes with such conviction that Lucifer can’t not believe her and he feels the anger flush away, leaving him utterly baffled.

“Okay?” She asks him and he nods in response, not able to speak right now. Her mouth twitched, looking satisfied that he believes her before it drops from her face and she gains a concentrated look.

“So I have questions if that’s okay?” She asks him timidly and he feels a twinge in his heart at her hesitance.

“Naturally.” He smiles softly still feeling apprehensive, but receiving a small one in return. “Go ahead.”

“What powers do you have?” She asks with a tilt of her head. A short burst of laughter escapes his lips at the unexpected question. He thought it would be straight into the deep philosophical stuff but no, his detective always surprises him. He sees her eyes carry a certain twinkle to them as she hears him laugh, both feeling faintly more at ease.

“Not what I was expecting in all honesty. No wanting to know the meaning of life? What Dad’s master plan is?” He teases, Chloe sending him a mock glare.

“Would you actually answer those questions?” She quips back with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably not, considering I do not know either.” He pauses. “Well on the second one at least.” He says with a smirk and she rolls her eyes and waits for him to answer her initial question.

“Well you’re already aware of the majority of what I can do.” He supplies. “I can draw out peoples hidden desires, celestial strength, immortality… well sometimes anyway. I use to have others but not anymore.” He finishes and she nods, seemingly only half listening to what he was saying before something clicks with him, and he feels apprehensive again.

“But that wasn’t what you really wanted to ask is it?” He states and she meets his gaze with slight shock before her shoulders drop with a sigh.   
“No.” She mumbles before sitting up straighter with nervousness clear in her features. “Lucifer… your wings… what you were doing to them i-I just want to understand why?” She finishes with tears forming in her eyes. His muscles tense at the mention of _them_ and he turns his head towards his piano.

“I already told you, I don’t want them.” He retorts harshly, still unable to meet her concerned gaze.

“Okay. Okay I just wanted to know why. You don’t have to tell me.” She says softly in an attempt to placate him. He reprimands himself for speaking harshly with her. It wasn’t her fault; it was his father that he was truly furious with. He turns to her, reigning in his anger, apologising with his eyes before releasing a groan.

“It’s…complicated.”

He receives an ‘ _I can keep up and you know it’_ look from her in return.

“I didn’t always resent them in the beginning. In fact, I adored them. They were a divine gift from our father, a gift given out of love for his children but also a divine weapon for God’s warriors.” 

She smiles gently at the reminiscence and nostalgic undertone in his voice, listening intently.

“Then it happened.”

“What?” She whispers.

“Humanity.” He states, letting out a humourless laugh. “You were father’s favourite little project and he gave you something we never had.”

“Free will.” He answers her questioning gaze after a brief pause. “It was something he was adamant on humans having and I began to question why. Why we weren’t allowed this as well.” He stares of in remembrance at how envious of his father’s new favourite toys and their freedom he was. He shakes his head, coming back into the present.

“So a few mischievous acts, including messing with his little humans and a full scale rebellion in the silver city and I was cast out and sent to rule over the guilty for entity. When I got bored of that I came here to LA and had Maze cut my wings off. I wanted to be completely free of him and his gifts.” He tightens his jaw and spits out the next words. “Then I wake up in death valley with the bloody things back. It’s his way of trying to control me again and I won’t let him. I won’t.” He stands up abruptly and paces in front of her as she stares at him, taking in the information he had shared.

He feels a warm hand wrap round his wrist and he halts in front of her, feeling himself calm down just from her touch as he looks down at her. The look on her face makes him stop short in disbelief and awe at how compassion and understanding shines through.

“Can I see them?” She asks breathlessly with anticipation, now holding his hand lightly, keeping him gravitated.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Humans, they can go…insane… if they touch or look upon divinity.” He says hesitantly, he doesn’t want that to happen to her he couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

“I got a pretty good look at them last week and I’m not a blubbering mess.” She responds with a small smirk and he can’t argue with her. She had been exposed to them for longer than those who had glance upon them and became unhinged but it was still a risk.

“Please.” She quietly asks, squeezing his hand with hers and he gives in with a nod and moves a few steps back, her hand dropping from his and he feels the loss immediately. He stares at her warily for a few moments before removing his shirt and proceeding to bring his wings into the physical plain. Chloe takes a small shuddering breath before a smile graces her and she moves forward, hand outstretched. He takes an automatic step back, eyeing her cautiously to see if she was going to break.

She looks at him and he relaxes a touch as he sees no trace of insanity. She takes another step forward and caresses her hand faintly on a feather of his left wing causing a sweeping sensation he hasn’t felt in eons, since before his fall. It runs through his body making him shudder.

She gasps and snatches her hand back looking at him with concern. “I’m sorry did I hu-“She began to ask but he cut her off.

“No. It’s just- they haven’t been touched in a long time; I forgot what it was like. It was good.” He timidly reassures her and a smile reappears on her beautiful face, reaching out once again and stroking with more pressure.  

He thinks how pathetic he must look right now, eyes closed in pleasure at being petted like he was some domesticated house pet.          He was surprised he hadn’t started purring yet, though he found that he didn’t really care for in this moment it felt so _divine_. It wasn’t just the fact his wings hadn’t been lovingly touched in a long time it was more so that it was Chloe Decker who was doing it. Her touch was devastatingly beautiful to him, every movement made his body hum in ecstasy, and he had never felt something so special in his whole existence.

* * *

 

She was mesmerised by the feeling of each feather, they were hard as steel confirming Lucifer’s statement of them being weapons but then at the same instance they were soft and gave off a bright warmth. It gave off a peaceful pleasure, running through them into her. She wasn’t quite sure if that was just a side effect of the wings itself, she was touching divinity after all, or if they were amplifying what Lucifer was feeling and from the look of pure bliss on his handsome face, she guesses it’s a combination of both.

“They’re beautiful Lucifer. They’re a part of you.” She tries to reason with him. He keeps his eyes closed as she carries on with her stroking manoeuvres, but a small frown appears so she continues. “You control them Lucifer, they’re _connected_ to you. Don’t think of them as your father’s because they’re not they belong to only you.” She finishes with conviction and watches his Adams apple bob as he swallows before releasing a shaky breath but remains silent. She lets it go for now, carrying on tracing her fingertips along individual feathers one at a time.

After a few minutes have passed, her eyes track the expanse of the left wing she is currently caressing and notices how it nearly reaches the end wall of the room.

“They’re so big.” She blurts out without thinking and regrets it instantly as Lucifer opens his eyes, raising a singular eyebrow and a lecherous smirk forms on his face. She blushes and removes her hand from the beautiful white feathers.

“Shut up.” She mumbles and looks away, feeling her ears burn. He chuckles softly before placing them behind his back and they suddenly disappear like they had never been there. That was going to take some getting used to… along with everything else.

“Well it looks like divinity doesn’t mentally unhinge you. Impressive.” He tells her and she snorts, shaking her head at how insane this all still was, she had literally just stroked _the_ Lucifer’s angel wings, what even was her life? Caught in her thoughts she was not thinking of the words she mumbles before it’s too late.

“Yeah, must be a side effect of being a miracle.”

All traces of humour vanish and he visibly tenses, face becoming unreadable but not before she thinks she catches the fleeting look of betrayal.

“You know?” He asks monotonously but his hands clenched into fists.

“Yeah.” She responds quietly and hears him take in a deep breath through his nose. “I only found out about it yesterday, Linda told me, we were pretty drunk and she slipped so don’t be mad at her.” Chloe demands, not wanting her friend to get into any arguments because of her.

He releases the stiffness he held and he unfurls his hands, a look of relief gracing his features for a split second before he covers it with a more neutral look but not saying anything, clearly not wanting to discuss this right now.

“How did Linda come to know of all this anyway?” She asks gesturing to him with a wave of her hand.

“I showed her.”

“Your wings? How did that go?”

He hesitates before answering. “No, I didn’t have my wings back then.”

She frowns, not understanding. “How then?”

“I showed her my devil form.” He states blandly but can see he was on edge. A devil form? She thinks back to the warehouse when she had shot him, she thought she had seen his eyes glowing red in the reflection, maybe she had.

“Can you show me?” She asks all of a sudden, not expecting it herself but finds herself intrigued at what his other face looks like. He gapes at her in utter disbelief before shaking his head.

“I can’t it was taken from me when my wings returned.” He pauses as she nods. “Why would you want to ever see it?” He asks her utterly bewildered.

“Because it’s a part of you Lucifer, why wouldn’t I?” She responds assuredly with a tug of her lip.

He stays silent for a long time, so many emotions flickering quickly across him that she can’t catch one of them. She’s noticed that every time she had been accepting or caring towards him tonight how staggered it left him that someone who accepts him for everything he is and her heart aches for him. She was beginning to understand why he hadn’t just showed her who he was, how terrible it must be for a part of you to be vilified and made out to be the stuff of nightmares and terror. It still hurt her that he hadn’t though, she thought he would know she already knew who he was as a _person_ , and she had told him as much.

“Why did you never show me?” She enquires, hurt evident in her voice to her own ears as she fiddles with her necklace. Guilt resides in his eyes.

“I tried. Before I was kidnapped, that was what the message was about. I tried when I got back as well but then it didn’t work.” He reveals and she thinks back to how he had tried but she had thought he was just mocking her care for him once again.

“I get that I do but Lucifer, you could have told me long before that.”

“I have told you from the beginning who I am.” He says and she feels hurt and frustration rise within her.

“You know I wouldn’t believe you though, you didn’t show me. It hurts me that you don’t trust me to know Lucifer.” Her vision starts to become bleary as tears form in the corner of her eyes. He watches her with a look of helplessness and guilt, hand beginning to reach out to her before he lets it drop near his side.

“I’m sorry. I was just…scared. I was scared of what you would think of me and I didn’t want to see you look at me like I’m a monster. I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” He pleads with her and she knows where he was coming from, she knows how he must have felt and she can’t hold it against him, if the situations were reversed, well she wouldn’t know what she would do. She gives him a nod in acceptance of his apology before he continues to her surprise.

“And I do trust you Detective, I trust you completely, more than anyone actually.” He says sincerely with a small affectionate smile playing on his lips.

“But not enough to trust that my actions and feelings are my own.” She retorts defensively before dropping back down onto the couch she was previously sitting on, avoiding his gaze.  A few seconds pass between them before he breaks the silence.

“Linda?” He asks with a sigh as he sits down next to her, keeping a significant gap between them.

“Yeah.” She mumbles and he nods his head and runs a hand through his already tousled curls.

“Chloe, you were put here by my dad to cross my path; you’re immune to my gifts and your feelings for me where controlled by him. Not surprising really, he always tries to control everything in my life, I’m just sorry that you had to be one of them.” He looks at her with his sympathetic brown eyes and she feels anger rise within her. “That’s why I went to Vegas and came back with Candy as my betrothed. I was pushing you away so I could give you back your choice; I would never want to deprive someone of that.” He comments and to some extent she understands his reasoning but is also about ready to slap his stupid face.   

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She shouts at him and to her satisfaction he is shocked into silence, eyes widening and mouth agape. “Yes so I was put in your path and don’t succumb to your weird eye voodoo thing but that’s all, I know my own feelings Lucifer and they’re mine and only mine as are my choices.” She angrily says to his face.

“Detective you might think it was yourself but what if it is hi-“ He starts but is cut short when she groans in frustration, moving closer to him, knees touching the side of his leg, body directed at his.

“Lucifer, didn’t you just say that God gave us human’s free will and was ‘adamant’ on us always having it.” She stresses and she watches him as he takes that it and starts to waver in his certainty so she continues. “Not to mention I’m not your perfect girl, we are so different. I have a child, you don’t even like children, I like to spend my nights in where as you like to be at the hottest party. Lucifer; I couldn’t even stand you when we met. Do you think if I was made and controlled just for you I would be like that?”

She sees his doubt start to leave his eyes slowly and hints of hope begin to move into the open spaces.

“No one controls my actions but me and no one determines how but me how I feel or who I feel for.” She scoots closer to him and brings her hand to his cheek. He leans into her almost unconsciously and lets out a ragged breath.

“Chloe” He says her name with such reverence that it causes her heart to lurch. She leans her forehead against his own, both of them closing their eyes. They stay locked like this for a few moments before she opens her eyes again and sees deep rich brown ones staring back at her with such wonder it nearly makes her breath catch. She can feel his warm breath on her lips, his own so close and tempting that she inches forward.

“Chloe, are you sure?” He breathlessly asks, lips almost touching. She feels such a swell of love for him and all she can do is answer truthfully.

“Yes. It’s _my_ choice Lucifer and I chose you.” She reassures him and he closes the remaining gap between them and he is kissing her with bruising passion.

She kisses him back with equal force, slanting her mouth against his, feeling his stubble rub against her chin. His tongue licks her bottom lip, waiting for entrance which she eagerly gives.

She feels her stomach swoop with arousal as she bites down on his lip causing him to let out a moan.

They break apart for air and she puts her forehead back on his, both trying to calm their ragged breathes. She needed to get her composure, she didn’t want to go too far yet, they still needed to discuss things and just take things slow.  

He gives her a gentle peck on the tip of her nose and she can’t hold in the giggle that escapes her and he smiles a beautiful genuine smile that she likes to think is just for her.

“You really are special, Chloe Jane Decker.” He says with such reverence and he scoops her up in a hug, his face buried in her neck and she can still feel his smile against her skin, one she hopes she can keep on his lips forever.


End file.
